


Three's Company

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Advice, Dinner dates, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lovers, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Riley comes to visit Harper and Abby for a few days and an evening of talking  and drinks leads to a salicious sexy encounter between the three of them.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Harper Caldwell/Riley Johnson, Abby Holland/Riley Johnson, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland, Harper Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Three's Company

Three's Company 

(Happiest Season)

Author's notes: It's smut. That's about it 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kissing Riley as they tore hungrily through the door to the bedroom was addicting and unexpected. Harper stepped in behind them,kicking the door closed behind her as she unbuttoned her own blouse while witching them. 

"You starting without me?" She asked as an air of teasing tinted her voice. 

Abby pulled back from Riley, turning to look at her girlfriend who stalked towards her like she was prey. Riley's hands worked to undo the buttons of Abby's shirt as Harper stepped in behind Abby, leaning closer to kiss her neck and breathe in the scent of oats and honey that lingered on Abby's skin from her body wash.

**. . . .**

**(40 minutes ago)**

_ The drunken laughter that had echoed through the apartment since nearly the minute Riley had arrived, had created a shocking easy atmosphere between the three of them in Abby's opinion. If anyone had asked her a few years ago if she'd ever willingly have an ex girlfriend of her girlfriend over at her place, she would of said "No" with 1000% certainty. Riley was uniquely refreshing and charming and had become a friend over the past 8 months or so, so when they heard she would be in town for a work conference it had all kinda worked out that way.  _

_ So here they were drinking probably the second bottle of wine, sitting in the living room playing pictionary, which had devolved into an increasingly dirty game of "guess that sex act" between the three of them. She had been miming for about a minute now as Harper and Riley tossed out guesses. _

_ "Handjob?" Harper was guessing. _

_ "No!" _

_ "She is totally miming strap on." Riley guessed correctly, laughing as she sipped her glass of wine. _

_ "Bingo!" _

_ "Okay she's totally cheating. " Harper insisted. _

_ "I never cheat. I'm just a genius." _

_ "Oh really. What about that time you stole pieces off the checkers board to convince Susan Dunlap that-" _

_ "Okay, okay fine. Susan Dunlap was a selfish rude twit though and-" _

_ "Didn't she marry Chad?" _

_ "Married and divorced. " Riley explained.  _

_ "Pause. There's a story there."  _

_ "A boring one." Riley answered bluntly. " I'd rather talk about you two than anyone or anything back home." _

_ "We've been-" Abby looked at Harper, exchanging looks like they shared a salacious secret. " Really good." _

_ "A little more communication and time and some surprisingly sexy couples therapy like you suggested." _

_ Harper picked up the empty plates and took them into the kitchen, tossing them into the sink. She grabbed a fresh bottle of wine and a moment later she was back laying out on the floor. "What about that girl you were seeing? My mom kinda told me." _

_ "Oh uhm…" Riley seemed uncommonly bashful and almost embarrassed. " It didn't work out. We- she broke things off after a few weeks." _

_ "Oh Ri-" _

_ "Starting to think I'm just completely un-datable." She mumbled.  _

_ "Hey. Don't say that. "Abby insisted, sliding closer to give Riley the supportive side hug she needed. Harper simply watched them for a moment. "Hey. You are a catch. Trust me." _

_ "I'm really so focused on work, I shouldn't be dating anyways." _

_ "You don't miss it? Wake up next to someone special?" Harper asked and there was a moment as they looked at each other surprised that they could talk like this again. _

_ "Nah. I just get to live vicariously through you too. _

__ **. . . .**

**(Present)**

Abby didn't even register her shirt coming off as Harper tossed it to the floor, then Riley kissed her again, intense, hungry and delicious. She was torn between leaning into that feeling and falling back into Harper as she unbuttoned her jeans.

There was space between all three of them as they paused divesting themselves of the rest of their clothes until they were left only in their underwear. 

"Have a seat babe." Harper whispered in Abby's ear and then Abby found herself sitting on the bed as she watched Harper pulling Riley in to kiss her. It was like something familiar. Watching her girlfriend kissing another woman should of made her feel jealous but the energy in the room just made the sight of two beautiful women kissing, extremely pleasing and erotic. 

**_To be continued in chapter 2- Friends with benefits_ **

_ Thanks for reading. Leave comments, kudos, Questions, complaints or constructive criticism below. _

  
  



End file.
